Fang As Servant Of Evil and Ying As Daughter Of Evil
by Koyuki Miyoko And Erda Arki
Summary: Fang adalah seorang pelayan yang setia tapi kenapa karena sebuah permintaan dia tak bisa berhenti menangis Ying adalah seorang ratu yang egoismenya tinggi dan memiliki sifat yang sangatlah buruk yaitu slalu meminta hal yang hampir tidak mungkin dan ketika saat titik balik kehidupannya dia menyadari untuk apakah semua itu saat orang yang kita sayangi telah meninggalkan kita
1. 1 EVERYTHING START FROM VERSION ENGLISH

Mio-Chan : HI my name is KOYUKI MIYOKO and i'm new here so please apologize me if there is some bad word because i'm new here so-

Arki-Kun :Hurry up open the story so i can go to my home

Mio-Chan : so-sorry T-T

once upon a time there was born in the royal twins named Ying and FANG but because of a prophecy when they grow up they will destroy the kingdom so that (sorry i'm not so good at english T_T) they are mean to be separated by someone really bad people that is really hate that boy named FANG (me : ahahahahahaha i-i-i cant stop laugh ahahahahahaha) but because

of that the prophecy become real (me : huahahahaha -evil laugh-)then when they are grow up boy named FANG become a servant and the girl named YING meet beacause FANG coming to meet her but beacause YING little forget FANG SAID "DONT WORRY I'M YOUR SERVANT AND I WILL ALWAYS DO EVERY-EVEN IF I NEED TO BE EVIL I'LL DO IT-THING TO MAKE YOUR SMILE NEVER GO FROM YOUR BEAUTY FACE " with smile of course that make the girl eye(s) become a ferfect ball (lol) then YING run to hug FANG (me : awwww thats so cute and kawaii~)

.

FANG meet a girl really beutifull and he falling in love with her and beauty smile that named RIKAI KAWASAKI

.

after a couple of day or weeks or month (i dont know)

.

.

YING Fall in love with Boboiboy

but BBB(to lazy for writting it)already have fiannce (i dont know what is that in english) the girl named RIKAI KAWASAKI (me :-evil laugh-oh rikai is my OC)

but YING dont like her -wedding- proposal to reject so she say to FANG "kill that girl named RIKAI KAWASAKI and all of her family " "..." " yes my QUEEN" after that day FANG KILLING one by one family of that girl then...

~Countinued~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

buat bahasa indonesia

Mio-Chan: HI namaku Koyuki Miyoko dan aku baru di sini jadi mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kata yang buruk karena aku baru di sini jadi-

Arki-Kun: Cepat buka cerita sehingga aku bisa pergi ke rumahku

Mio-Chan: ma-maaf T_T

pada suatu hari di kerajaan lahir anak kembar bernama YING dan FANG tetapi karena sebuah ramalan ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa mereka akan menghancurkan kerajaan sehingga mereka berarti dipisahkan oleh seseorang orang benar-benar buruk yang benar-benar benci bahwa anak bernama FANG tetapi karena hal itu ramalan itu menjadi nyata kemudian ketika mereka tumbuh anak bernama FANG menjadi pengawal dan gadis bernama Ying bertemu karena,fang datang untuk bertemu dengannya tetapi karena Ying sedikit lupa FANG mengatakan "Jangan khawatir AKU PELAYAN MU DAN AKU AKAN SELALU MELAKUKAN -APAPUN ITU- SETIAP HAL UNTUK MEMBUAT SENYUM MU PERNAH PERGI DARI WAJAH CANTIKMU ITU" dengan senyum tentu saja membuat mata gadis menjadi bola sempurna lalu ying lari untuk memeluk FANG

.

.

BAHKAN JIKA AKU HARUS JADI SETAN AKU AKAN MELAKUKANYA UNTUKMU (MIO-CHAN : FANG ITU TERLALU POSESIF TAU)

.

fang bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat cantik -bahkan bisa di bilang

lebih cantik dari ying- yang memiliki senyum yang cantik bernama RIKAI KAWASAKI(oh iya dia OCku)

.

.

.

.

.

.

SETELAH BEBERAPA HARI (AUDY-KUN :NEE-CHAN CAPSLOCKNYA JEBOL YA MIO-CHAN :...)

MINGGU

kemudian atau bulan(aku juga gak tau)

.

.

.

.

.

ying suka dengan BBB tapi BBB sudah Punya pacar namanya RIKAI KAWASAKI karena marah proposal -pernikahan-nya di tolak BBB -dengan alasan di atas- YING memerintahkan FANG "bunuh gadis bernama RIKAI KAWASAKI dan bunuh semua keluarganya" "..." "baiklah ratuku" setelah hari itu fang kemudian membunuh 1 per 1 keluarga gadis itu kemudian...

~continued~

.

.

.

.

kalau mau ngeflame boleh tapi jangan pedas pedas masih baru aku soalnya akhir kata R&R please # SUPER ULTIMATE KITTY EYES NO JUTSU

NB : KALO MAU NGOMONG LEWAT BBM AJA PINNYA 7FE2CF03~


	2. 2 SEMUANYA BERAWAL KETIKA VERSI INDONESI

Mio-Chan: HI namaku Koyuki Miyoko dan aku baru di sini jadi mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kata yang buruk karena aku baru di sini jadi-  
>Arki-Kun: Cepat buka cerita sehingga aku bisa pergi ke rumahku<br>Mio-Chan: GO-GOMEN T_T  
>pada suatu hari di kerajaan lahir anak kembar bernama YING dan FANG tetapi karena sebuah ramalan ketika mereka tumbuh dewasa mereka akan menghancurkan kerajaan sehingga mereka berarti dipisahkan oleh seseorang orang benar-benar buruk yang benar-benar benci bahwa anak bernama FANG tetapi karena hal itu ramalan itu menjadi nyata kemudian ketika mereka tumbuh anak bernama FANG menjadi pengawal dan gadis bernama Ying bertemu karena,fang datang untuk bertemu dengannya tetapi karena Ying sedikit lupa FANG mengatakan "Jangan khawatir AKU PELAYAN MU DAN AKU AKAN SELALU MELAKUKAN -APAPUN ITU- SETIAP HAL UNTUK MEMBUAT SENYUM MU PERNAH PERGI DARI WAJAH CANTIKMU ITU" dengan senyum tentu saja membuat mata gadis menjadi bola sempurna lalu ying lari untuk memeluk FANG<p>

.  
>BAHKAN JIKA AKU HARUS JADI SETAN AKU AKAN MELAKUKANYA UNTUKMU (MIO-CHAN : FANG ITU TERLALU POSESIF TAU)<p>

fang bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat cantik -bahkan bisa di bilang  
>lebih cantik dari ying- yang memiliki senyum yang cantik bernama RIKAI KAWASAKI(oh iya dia OCku)<p>

.

.

.  
>SETELAH BEBERAPA HARI (AUDY-KUN :NEE-CHAN CAPSLOCKNYA JEBOL YA MIO-CHAN :...)<br>MINGGU  
>kemudian atau bulan(aku juga gak tau)<p>

.

.

ying suka dengan BBB tapi BBB sudah Punya pacar namanya RIKAI KAWASAKI karena marah proposal -pernikahan-nya di tolak BBB -dengan alasan di atas- YING memerintahkan FANG "bunuh gadis bernama RIKAI KAWASAKI dan bunuh semua keluarganya" "..." "baiklah ratuku" setelah hari itu fang kemudian membunuh 1 per 1 keluarga gadis itu kemudian...  
>~continued~<p>

.

.  
>kalau mau ngeflame boleh tapi jangan pedas pedas masih baru aku soalnya akhir kata R&amp;R please # SUPER ULTIMATE KITTY EYES NO JUTSU<br>NB : KALO MAU NGOMONG LEWAT BBM AJA PINNYA 7FE2CF03~ PROMOSI  
>MIO-CHAN : GO-GOMENE FANFICKU HANCUR JADI DIEDIT ULANG SAMA BAKARKI TAP-*SEBUAH LEPTOP LENGKAP DENGAN MODEMNYA MENGENAI KEPALA AUTHOR YANG PIKIRANNYA MASIH DI PERTANYAKAN*-DAN BENAR SAJA AUTHOR INI PUN TERLEMPAR DARI MEJA DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA- I-ITTAI YO NEE Q-Q KEPALAKU T-T -SETELAH SELESAI MENGUMPULKAN NYAWANYA(?)-<br>ARKI-KUN : DASAR UDAH UNTUNG ADA AKU YANG MENYELAMATKAN DIRIMU YANG SUPER DOUBLE BAKKA  
>MIO-CHAN : PADAHAL KAMU CUM-<br>CUP~  
>AUDY-KUN -MUNCUL ENTAH DARI MANA- LANGSUNG CENGO DI TEMPAT-<br>RINI-SAMA YANG LIAT ITU LANGSUNG NGELUARIN SUARA CICAK LALU BERKATA :DASAR GAK MALU APA SAMA KUCING -WTF WTH...-  
>RIKAI-CHAN YANG LEWAT PUN LALU MEMPOTRET HAL ITU DAN BERKATA :YAH LEBIH BAIK AKU SAJA YANG TUTUP INI FANFICTION NISTA NAN LAKNAT INI<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Kemauan Yg Berujung Kehancuran

YING AS DAUGHTER OF EVIL (FANG)

FANG AS SERVANT OF EVIL AND YING AS DAUGHTER OF EVIL

DISCLAIMER : BOBOIBOY IS ANIMONSTA,SERVANT OF EVIL,DAUGHTER OF EVIL,IS YAMAHA CORP TAPI CERITA INI MILIK AUTHOR MIO-CHAN DAN BAKARKI-MESKI CUMA 30%-(BACA :ARKI-KUN)

RIKAI POV

SEMUA KELUARGAKU SUDAH MATI terkecuali AKU, namun AKU harus lari, nyawaku juga diincar, AKU sadar, karena AKULAH seluruh keluargaku dibantai.

"maaf, RIKAI…" seseorang memegangi tanganku, menghentikan langkahKU

aku tentu saja takut, FANG datang untuk menghabisiku, namun apa yang ku lihat bukanlah wajah kejam yang selama ini kubayangkan,FANG menangis, memandangku sendu, akupun ikut menangis

"kenapa kau harus menangis ?" Tanyaku lembut

"Maafkan aku" FANG terisak, ia membuka tudung jubahnya.

AKU Kembali ketakutan, rambut HITAM yang sama, mata NILA yang sama, wajah yang sama, bukan, dia bukan YING, pasti bukan, namun hatiku mengatakan, FANG sama kejamnya, dan…

.

.

.

.

.

FANG POV

"kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" YING tentu saja memujiku -pelayannya-, pembunuhan yang ku lakukan sangatlah baik, dunia tahu, RIKAI yang akan menjadi pendamping BBB telah mati.

Namun air mataku simpan sendiri, jangan sampai YING tahu, AKU masih memiliki RIKAI(mio-chan:-pfffth- ahahahahahahah)

Rakyat marah, dendam yang tertimbun mulai bangkit, rakyat angkat senjata, perang tak terelakan demi membalas dendam pada YING, Tentu saja ini adalah kesempatan bagus bagi BBB untuk balas dendam, ia mengirimkan ksatrianya, YAYA, sang ksatria merah.

dengan pedangnya ia memimpin rakyat untuk memberontak pada YING, dari semua kemarahan rakyat yang selama ini tertimbun, YAYA bangkit menjadi monster, menerobos gerbang istana, YING PUN berhasil ditangkap.

YING tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi, seluruh pasukannya gugur, hanya tinggal AKU yang bisa diandalakan, namun dalam waktu singkat AKU menghilang.

"Menyerahlah, The Daughter of Evil !"YAYA menghunuskan pedangnya pada YING, tepat di lehernya, YING tersenyum misterius

Ia tidak siap dengan serangan tiba tiba ini, namun ia tetap tersenyum, entah kenapa, YAYA tak terlalu menghiraukan senyuman misterius itu.

YING dijebloskan ke penjara, 3 bulan menunggu, ia hanya meringkuk di pojokan jeruji besinya, tak diberi makan, disiksa, YING seakan tak perduli, ia tetap diam dan memasang senyuman misteriusnya.

Jam 3, Bel gereja berdentang kencang, YING dibawa ke alun alun kota, rakyat berkumpul untuk melihat kematian Sang Putri, orang yang telah menghilangkan banyak nyawa untuk keegoisan semata, YAYA bertindak sebagai algojo.

YING melihatku,( YING ASLI) memakai jubah lusuh, AKU memandang YING dengan tatapan nanar, orang yang selama ini setia padanya, tiba tiba menghilang disaat ia ditangkap, YING memasang senyum itu lagi, senyuman misteriusnya.

Air mata jatuh menetes, lalu…

Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang tahu bahwa di sudut penjara tempat YING ditahan, ada sebaris kalimat, sebaris kalimat yang akan mengubah cerita ini dari awal, sebaris kalimat yang menandakan kesetiaan.

"you're the priness, i'm the servant, destiny divided, pityful twins, to protect you, for that, i shall even become an evil"

HAL TERAKHIR YANG KUINGAT lonceng BERBUNYI DAN SUARA SORAKAN

DENDAM YANG TERBALASKAN DAN WAJAHMU YANG MENANGIS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MIO-CHAN : GOMENNE MINNA SAYA TELAH MEMPOSTKAN FILE YANG SALAH KARENA TIDAK INGAT -PLUS SAYA JUGA MENDAPAT SEBUAH

JITAKAN KASIH SAYANG DARI BAKKARKI(BAKAR AKI AKI)-

HOUNTOUNI GOMENNASAI

ARKI-KUN : SIAPA JUGA YANG AKAN PEDULI DENGAN MU HUH SOK NARSIS LAGI PULA ENGGAK PERLU SEFORMAL ITU BIKIN AKU GELI LIATNYA

MIO-CHAN :OK ABAIKAN BAKKARKI ITU YA MINNA

LAST OF MY BACOT R-

ALL OC :R&R ATAU PUN R&F AKAN DITERIMA

SELAMA MASIH MASUK AKAL BYE~!

MIO-CHAN : KAPAN KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MEMOTONG PEMBICARAANKU?

ALL OC : SAAT KAU MATI BAKAYUKI

MIO-CHAN :GOMEN TAPI MIO MUSTI GABUNG CERITANYA BIAR BAKARKI GAK MENCINCANG MIO JADI DI GABUNG DEH GOMEN

ARKI-KUN : HEI SIAPA YANG BAKALAN PEDULI SAMA CERITA I-

CUP~

Evil Flower, Steadly Bloom, with an array of colorful doom, but the weeds who feel that they want to stay, they will just die and feed me the same anyway

FANG as The Daughter of Evil

FANG POV~

"FANG kau sedang apa ?" Tanya seorang bocah PEREMPUAN berambut HITAM itu, YING, ia memandangi saudaranya –FANG- yang sedang mengutak atik BUNGA

- LUPA BUNGA APA Q-Q -.

"nah…YING, ini untukmu" FANG menyerahkan hasil karyanya pada YING, sebuah mahkota dari BUNGA "KARENA AKU akan menjad penerus ayah, jadi kau juga akan menjadi ratu,seorang ratu juga harus punya mahkota"

"tidak, nak" seorang pria tua menghampiri mereka berdua "kaulah yang akan menjadi raja, ying" Pria tua itu lalu memegang tangan ying dengan keras.

ying menangis, fang memukuli orang tua itu, namun apa daya anak kecil berumur 5 tahun melawan seorang pria yang jauh lebih besar, Pria tua itu -adalah TOK ABA- lalu menendang fang, fang menangis.

"fang…"

"ying…"

9 tahun kemudian …

Aku terbangun, lagi-lagi mimpi itu, mimpi yang menjadi titik balik kehidupan kami, saat bel gereja berbunyi itulah, ying diambil dariku, takdir kami dipisahkan, sungguh ironis.

Kau menjadi seorang Putri, menggantikan ayah, dan orang yang menculikmu, 9 tahun yang lalu, entah bagaimana telah merubah sikapmu, kau menjadi kejam, The Daughter of Evil, adikku yang aku banggakan, kini menjadi orang kejam, aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Namun begitu, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuknya, dia adalah saudari kembarku dan aku menyayanginya, jika dia menjadi The Daughter Of Evil, untuk melindunginya, aku juga akan menjadi jahat, dengan caraku sendiri.

Aku mengabdi padanya, ia menerimaku, meski enggan mengungkap keberadaanku, ia tetap mengangkatku menjadi pelayannya, The Servant, begitu sebutan orang orang.

Aku bangun dan memakai pakaianku, hari ini ying minta ditemani ke negeri tetangga, tentu saja aku harus mengikutinya, untuk memastikan bahwa ia selamat, setelah bersiap, aku keluar menemui ying –begitulah aku menyebutnya sekarang- di pintu keluar.

"lama sekali kau, huuh !" bentak YING

"maafkan AKU PUTRI YING" kataku sambil membungkukkan badan

"sebaiknya kau cepat siapkan SUZY -KUDAKU- (MIO:DITENDANG), kita sudah terlambat" bentaknya lagi, aku mengangguk dan pergi.

Begitulah keseharianku, dibentak bentak oleh ADIKKU sendiri, aku sangat mendambakan waktu dimana ia kembali tersenyum ceria, aku selalu berharap, namun aku yakin tak akan ada kesempatan untuk itu.

sebuah kota yang dihiasi dengan warna biru cerah, berbeda dengan kerajaan kami yang dihiasi warna oranye, TERLIHAT tampak suram, mungkin karena aku mengambil terlalu -sangatlah- banyak nyawa disana.

Lalu aku melihatnya, bergandengan dengan pangeran BBB, seorang Putri berambut BIRU KEHIJAUAN, senyumnya, mengingatkanku pada YING 9 tahun yang lalu, ia sangatlah manis, persis seperti ADIKKU, aku selalu berharap melihat senyuman YING lagi, dan kini aku melihatnya, namun di wajah orang lain.

"huh… ! kenapa juga pangeran BBB memilih gadis itu !" kata Sang Putri kesal "padahal aku lebih cantik darinya" ia terus mengomel kesal, aku hanya diam, aku tahu bukan saat yang tepat untuk bicara saat moodnya sedang KACAU begini.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sang Putri berkata lirih, penuh kehati-hatian namun sangat jelas

"bunuh gadis bernama RIKAI KAWASAKI dan bunuh semua keluarganya"

Perintahnya jelas, Bunuh semua KELUARGA DAN RIKAINYA,DI tempat tinggalNYA itu –yang kuketahui bernama RIKAI- dan otomatis, aku harus membunuhnya juga..

Maka aku mengajak semua pasukan kerajaan, menuju Midori tempatnya dan membakar rumahnya, membunuh semua yang hidup, dan membantai tiap orang yang bersuara, aku hanya mengawasi, aku menunggu santapan utama keluar dari dapurnya.

Nah…itu dia, ia berlari tergesa gesa, memasuki hutan, aku segera bergerak, mengejarnya, membawa sabit besar (mio-chan : hahahahhahahahahahah sabit besar ahahahaahha) untuk menghabisi nyawanya, ia berlari ketakutan, tetap berlari, aku harus menghentikannya.

"grab…"

Aku meraih tangannya, dan ia berbalik, ia memperlihatkan wajahnya,

"maafkan aku, RIKAI" air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku, aku sungguh tak sanggup membunuhnya, aku mencintainya, jadi kenapa aku harus membunuhnya

Ini tugasmu

Sebuah suara terdengar, suara YING, benar, ini tugas darinya,

"kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya RIKAI lembut

Aku tak sanggup YING, apakah aku tega membunuh gadis ini ?

aku lalu membuka tudung jubahku, ia tampak terkejut melihat wajahku.

Ya…kau harus melihat wajah YING sebelum mati, kau harus mati

"Maafkan aku…"

"stab..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik" tentu saja Sang Putri memuji tugasku, cukup aku yang tahu bahwa aku masih bisa mengeluarkan air mata, meski aku sendiri tahu, air mata ini belum berhenti.

Selanjutnya rakyat memberontak, tentu saja, siapa yang tak marah diperlakukan semena mena oleh Sang Putri ? dengan penuh amarah, mereka mendobrak gerbang istana, aku tahu ini akan terjadi, dan saat inilah, aku akan memutar balikkan takdir.

"ini, pakailah pakaianku, pakai ini dan kaburlah secepatnya" kataku pada Sang Putri

"tapi…" Sang Putri, oh…bukan, itu YING, ia menangis "apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanyanya

"tak apa"kataku "kita kembar bukan ? tak akan ada yang memperhatikan" kataku sambil tersenyum, aku tahu, YING,kau akan kembali

Aku mengecup kening ADIKKU, lalu pergi dari kamarnya, kau harus selamat YING.

Selanjutnya adalah bagianku, aku segera memakai pakaian YING, aku akan menyamar menjadi YING, hanya ini satu satunya cara, hanya ini, agar rakyat tak mengejar YING dan agar mereka bisa memuaskan balas dendamnya.

Akulah Sang Putri dan kaulah Penggantiku, Takdir yang MEMISAHKAN, Takhdir yang memisahkan kedua anak kembar, jika kau jahat, maka aku juga, karena kita memiliki darah yang sama.

Lalu sebuah pedang tertuju ke leherku, YAYA, aku siap mati, aku tersenyum, ini adalah senyum kepuasan, karena hidupku akan diakhir, sebagai YING.

Terkenang semua kenangan kita, mahkota BUNGA buatanKU itu, aku masih mengingatnya, aku masih menyimpannya, aku masih ingat saat kau memanggilku ONII-CHAN dan aku memanggilmu IMOUTO

Aku akan menyusulmu RIKAI, Bel gereja berdentang, jam tiga, aku dibawa ke alun alun kota, untuk mengakhiri hidupku.

orang orang ini !

apa kalian puas ha ?

kalian pikir YING adalah tersangkanya ?

kalian salah, kalian tak memahami kami, kalian tak memahami siapa tokoh antagonis dalam cerita -JELAS JELAS SALAH YING KOK- ini, yang membuat YING sekejam ini, dan aku akan mati demi membalaskan dendamku pada orang itu.

Aku melihatnya, YING, kau masih disini ?

ia memakai jubah lusuh milikku, tersenyum sambil menagis, kau benar benar keras kepala, bukankah kubilang untuk segera pergi ?

kau harus pergi dasar bodoh.

"salam untuk paman di neraka" katamu lirih

Lalu….

Tak ada yang tahu, aku telah menuliskan sebuah bukti sejarah di penjara istana ini, aku tak menangisi kematianku atau takdir kami, untuk apa ? aku hanya meminta, jika kami dilahirkan kembali, JIKA KITA BISA TERLAHIR KEMBALI…

AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU SAAT ITU,,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MIO-CHAN : NYIAHAAHHAHAHA DILAST CHAPTER NANTI SAYA AKAN KEMBALI MENISTAKAN KALIAN BERDUA

FANG :...-BACA LAST CHAPTER TEPAR DI TEMPAT DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA-

YING :...-NGAMBIL BUKU LAST CHAPTER SWEATDROOP DI TEMPAT-

ARKI-KUN : ENTAH APA YANG TELAH DI TULIS SAMA BAKKAYUKI-DUOBLE BAKKA YANG MEEMBUAT DUA ANAK INI TAPI SAYA TIDAK INGIN MENGAMBIL RESIKO UNTUK TEPAR DAN SWEATDROP DI TEMPAT JA-

ALL OC (kecuali BAKARKI) :JADI R&R PLEASE #KELUARIN JURUS MEMELAS MASING MASING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FOR THE ENGLISH NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE WAIT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NB MIO-CHAN : OH IYA KALIAN HARUS BERHATI-HATI KARENA SAYA SUKA MENCULIK OC ORANG CATAT ITU KARENA SAYA SUKA ITULAH ALASANYA

(SUDAH NYULIK FANG DAN BBB DI MASUKIN DI GUDANG YANG CUMA SAYA YANG TAU).


End file.
